Our loved contract
by candy1999
Summary: She was on her knees as she gripped the covers under her until her fingers went pink. She was bare for him and him only because they had made a contract together. But there was not love included in this Contract.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moans left hinatas mouth as sasuke continued to thrust deeper inside her.

"Will I ever get tired of you" sasuke groaned as he slaped her across her bare behind, responding with a moan as she felt pleasure and pain tingle her insides.

Hinata desperately tried to move away from him knowing that what they were doing was bad yet pleasing, she tried to get a hold of the pillows that were above her head but when she felt sasuke pull out she froze until he roughly entered making her whimper as he grabbed her hips and kept her in place as he continued to thrust.

She was on her knees as she gripped the covers under her until her fingers went pink. She was bare for him and him only because they had made a contract together. But there was not love included in this Contract.

1 Month earlier...

"Everybody stay together! Yeah" deidara sensei yelled as he rested his hands on his hips and pouted as his students continued to ignored him.

"They said to stay together and shut the fuck up brats!"madara sensei yelled across the room as he loosened up his to tight tie.

All students went quiet and looked at the two teachers who one stud annoyed while the blond stud embarrassed while the other teachers looked at the group.

"Now shut up and get to class!" Continued madara sensei as he started to light up his cigarette.

Today was the start of hinatas second year of high school but by the looks of it everything seemed like last year , the same teachers the same students and the same friends. Hinata entered her homeroom and saw that her history teacher madara was talking with the schools headmaster Minato while all the other students where making alot of noise as the other classrooms hinata had passed on her way.

"Oh, hinata over here!" Tenten called from the middle of the room where she sat on her desk. " Hello tenten , temari" Hinata greeted with a smile . " I've missed you so much shorty" temari said as she wrapped her arms around hinatas body. Hinata blushed as she gave a small smile and said " I missed you too temari"

"Yo-ho girls!" Said kiba as he made his way towards the girls. "Hello kiba" Hinata said happily. " why didn't you come play video games with me during sumer huh hinata?" Kiba pouted as he crossed his arm over his chest. "Summer cold" Hinata said with a light blush.

Kiba gave a small laugh as he ruffled hinatas hair. "Sorry I'm late!" Yelled a too loud naruto ad he entered the classroom. Hinata blushed red as she looked at naruto , he was in the schools uniform which was black pants and a t- shirt while girls wore a black knee length skirt and a white t shirt and yellow ribben.

Hinata has had a crush on naruto since middle school when he talked to her for the first time , hinata instantly fell in love with his wide happy smile his glowing deep blue eyes.

"Everybody settel down!" Headmaster Minato said as he held onto a stack of papers. " please chose you're seat and stay quiet there's someone I'll like you guys to meet"

"I'll sit in the front" Hinata said as temari let her go. Hinata sat on the middle row first sit, it would be easy to see the board.

Tenten sat behind hinata while temari sat behind temari and kina sat on hinatas right.

As soon as all the students sat and went quiet a man came in a white nurse coat entered and stud next to headmaster Minato and madara sensei. His hair was a raven black with a hint of blue but was bairly noticible and had dark black eyes that looked bored as he scaned around the room until his eyes landed on hinata that they went wide.

"Why are you here, you weren't supposed to be here" he whispered to himself.

" starting from today he will be our schools new nurse so if you don't feel good come to him, sasuke sensei would you like to say something " Minato said with a smile.

"Not one" he said in a dark voice that made girls squeal and giggle while hinata looked at him with curiosity as she felt she had seen him somewhere but couldn't remember.

As he continued to look at her with regret.

XxXxXxXx

She shouldn't be here, he wanted to be far away from her. He swore he wouldn't come near her even if life and death put them together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I want to take this story nice and slow, happy how far I gotten with just one chapter!

After years of running away from her , he swore never to face her even if death had put them together. She had become quite the lady with fine features, her legs long enough to make the skirt rise just a little more than necessary , she wore a jacket a bit to big making it hard to make out her curves , her long hair that swung every time she walked or moved, her pearl like skin her deep lavender eyes that looked at him innocently not knowing he had pained her as a child.

Sasuke thought this as he looked at her from the nurses room as she ran laps behind the school along other students, he knew their encounter would be in less than five minutes but was he ready.

"Sasukeeeee kunnnnnn" came a loud male voice as he made his way toward sasuke.

"Why so serious?!" He said as he wrapped his arms around sasukes neck and sniffed him.

"Don't smell me deidara!" Sasuke said with a shove as deidara fell on the bed.

"You don't have to be so mean, you never change even after years!" Deidara said with a pout as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Why didn't you tell me she attended here deidara" sasuke said coldly without turning away from the window.

The yellow head gave a sigh as he untied his hair and started to slowly scratch his head with a small smile.

"You're referring to miss hyuga" deidara said in a low tone. Sasuke nodded as he tuned to face deidara as he rested his body on the closed window.

" I just thought it would change something, she maybe remembers you sasuke" he said as he stud up.

" You know what happened, you know how I feel about that!" sasuke shouted as he glared at deidara.

" sasuke that was years ago, when will you forgive yourself, if you had stayed with her you guys might have continued having a good relationship" deidara said with a pained tone.

"You know what I did can't be forgiven, I'll find a way to transfer to another school before anything happens" sasuke said as he slipped on his glasses.

" sasuke you can't be serious!" Deidara shouted with pain.

"Excuse me I brought an injured classmate" came a boyish voice. Both deidara and sasuke looked up to see kiba carrying hinata on his back as sweat trickled down his forehead.

Sasuke shoot up and tried very hard to calm down as he made his way toward Kiba as he kept his eyes on an unconscious hyuga.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked already knowing she probably tripped over nothing and bumped on the nearest thing.

"She was just walking when she tripped , i dont know how she does it but always manages to trip on nothing" Kiba said with a small laugh as he let hinata fall onto sasukes arms.

With a small laugh he gripped his hold on hinata and carried her toward the bed but enjoyed their little contact ,the warmth that she passed onto him when he laided her onto the bed and turned to both kiba and deidara " you may go back to class she'll be okay " he said with a nod.

" alrighty then!" Kiba said with a big smile " deidara sensei I have a request to ask" Kiba said as he got the arm of deidara "what is it about" deidara asked as he felt a sweat drip slid down his face. " it's about the up coming test, you see I will be getting my period that day" Kiba said . " Kiba kun men don't get periods and for coming up with a stupid excuse I will scold you until school is over" deidara said as he grabbed kina ear and started to drag him out of the room and onto the hallway.

Sasuke glanced at hinata as he dragged a chair next to the bed and sat as he watched hinata chest rise up and down softly. Her lips lightly parted as her eyes remained closed.

He trailed his finger up and down her arm as he continued to watch her like a hawk.

He for so long wished to be close to her like they used too but knew it would be in possible. "Do you still love me?" He whispered the words. Sasuke sat on the chair as time passed when suddenly hinata started to move her hands up and down and stir in her sleep until she sat up and yelled " I wanted ketchup on my hotdog not mustard!"

Sasuke laughed quietly as he turned away from her. While hinata eyed him with curiosity until she Felt pain hit her in the head.

"Oww" Hinata said as she rested her hand on her head.

" They tell me you fell , are you still in pain?" Sasuke said as he slipped off his glasses and eyed her sharply but his heart was beating. Fast.

"My head hurts a bit" Hinata said with a laugh. " Yes that's right I'll give you a pain killer for now" sasuke said as he got up and went to a cabinet to get some pain killers and a bottle of water as he felt hinatas eyes burn onto his back, with a gulp he turned back to her and said "here" as he passed them to her. When their hands made contact sasuke could feel electricity pass between them.

Sasuke felt a chill go up his spine as her eyes looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you sensei" Hinata said before she drank her pill .

"You can rest a while longer if you like" sasuke said as he once again took a seat on the chair next to where hinata lay.

"Okay, thank you" Hinata said as she laid back down on the bed.

Sasuke closed his eyes while trying to control his thumping heart but eventually drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Blood was everywhere on the concrete floor on the bat the red haired male held as his hands trembled.

While the six yearold girl lay on the floor unconscious as her head bled nonstop as the sixteen year old uchiha stud frozen watching everything not being able to do anything as he felt himself die a thousand times.

"Sasuke what happened!?" Yelled deidara as he ran towards sasuke.

"Sensei"

"She's gonna die if we don't take her to the hospital!"

"Sensei"

"Sasuke what did you do!"

"sensei!"

Sasuke jolted away as a tear made its way down his check ,only to come face to face with hinatas worried face, relief flash before his eyes as he reached up and hugged hinata close to him.

"I'm sorry please forgive me,so I can continue to stay by you're side" sasuke said as he felt a lump on his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

A-N/ this chapter was short but that's because I still have not planned out the story, I rewrote this chapter more than a dozen times, and I'm still not satisfied, but oh well. So I have health problems but I'm slowly healing also having work keep me busy but oh well. So now I can also be found in paigee world? So whoever has an account there can go stalk me!

"I had someone I cherished the most, I had known her when she was in the womb of her mother, I watched as she grew up and I worried about her so I kept her close but I didn't protect her and because of my bad doings she lost her memories, and I didn't have to guts to stay be her side" sasuke whispered the words as he hugged hinata tightly as a tear went down his cheek.

"Sensei" Hinata said with hurt in her words

"So I left her and ran away like a coward" sasuke said as he looked away and swallowed hard.

"Sensei" Hinata whispered quietly but to his surprise she grabbed his face and looked at him right in the eye"

" if she knew you where doing bad things then she would have stayed away from you but she didn't because I bet she saw kindness when she was with you" Hinata said with a smile as sasuke looked at her stunned

He had never thought it that way.

"But what I did can't be forgiving" sasuke said as he looked away from her.

"I have to agree with you there , but I bet five cents that you had reasons for leaving her , because you love her" Hinata said with a small laugh.

Sasuke blushed deep red.

" I-i said I cherished her not that I loved her" sasuke as he hid his face.

" liar , you spoke with love!" Hinata giggled.

"P-please stop" sasuke said embarrassed but still not knowing that deep down he truly loved her very much.

Hinata laughed softly as she watched her embarrassed sensei that had seemed cold and serious at first. But now she felt comfortable around him and she wondered why.

"You should attend you're last class for the day" sasuke said as he cleared his throat and stud up.

"Okay, I'll see you around sensei!" Hinata said cheerfully as she exit.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself knowing her had missed her so much.

XxXxXxXx

Hinata looked up to see her crush naruto fooling around as he teased kiba about his ripped backpack while they waited for the bus.

"Are you sure you're feeling well hinata , that was quite a hit you took" tenet asked as she looked at hinata worriedly.

"I'm fine tenten" Hinata said with a small laugh.

" did he treat you well?" Temari asked behind tenet be with a smirk.

"Huh?" Hinatas asked as she stole a glance at naruto.

" the new hot nurse, he looks like quite the killer!" Temari purred as hinata went pink .

"He's very nice" Hinata said with a shy smile remembering when he had hugged her tightly which made her feel familiar with it but also lost.

"Guys the bus is here now hurry up and get out of my face!" Madara sensei yelled as he stud up from a wodden bench.

Tenten and temari started to walk toward the bus while hinata got her books and by the corner of her eye she saw uchiha sensei walk toward the school office just in time to catch her seeing him, sasuke waved at her with a smile. Hinata smiled back and waved as she walked toward the bus and saw naruto just entering the bus.

"Hinata let's sit together!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed hinata by the hand and pull her to him while hinata blushed and felt her heart beat run wild

"What the hell" sasuke said as he saw a blonde touch what belongs to him. Sasuke couldn't help but feel range hit him.

"Sasuke what's with the glare" deidara said as he stud behind sasuke.

"I'm not going to quit, I'm staying right here"

*Currently listening to fall out boy - Centuries


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- so I updated yeah! I also am excited about this story, I'm on a trip with my family and I'm at Miami florida! Anyways I've been drawing and god I'm good , I never thought I would be good so that's been taking me off writing but now I'm back on track, I'm learning french!

Beep, beep ,beep

Went sasukes alarm as five thirty in the morning hit. With a groan sasuke hit the snooze button and sat up as he rubbed his eyes and got up, he walked toward his bathroom and got himself ready.

His house was big enough for a big family but he lived alone while his mother lived not so far from his house, his brother would pass by time to time to check up on him. But sasuke knew he just missed sasukes company.

Sasuke house was pure white walls while some where glass walls his furniture was made with the finest wood , pure black covered the fine wood while his floor had white tiles and his ceiling was pure white all his guestrooms had beds and a bathroom , he had a total of seven. He had much more than necessary since he had taken half of his father inheritence the rest was left to his mother while his older brother took over his father's company.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and saw bags under his eyes. He had stayed up late just thinkin g about hinata and that blond brat.

"How dare him, touch what's mine!" Sasuke shouted as he punched his bathroom mirror with his bare hand.

"Shit" sasuke cussed as he flinched his hand away from the mirror and watch his knuckles bleed.

"What's wrong with me , I mean seriously he doesn't seem like a bad kid" sasuke said as he washed away the blood from his hand.

"But he got you're love blushing deep red" sasukes iner voice said, which made sasukes eye twitch and make him walk back and forth inside his bathroom.

"I'll have to search his background" sasuke said as he turned on the hot water on his shower.

XxXxXxXx

"Goooood morning sasuke!" Came deidara as he caught sasuke coming out of his car.

"Morning" sasuke said flatly as he grabbed his portfolio and mug of black coffee and started to walk toward the school.

"Thats all I get!" Deidara pouted as he stormed after sasuke and started to pick on sasukes hair ends "Stop touching me deidara!" Sasuke said as he tried to push deidara away from him.

Deidara continued to play with sasuke hair while giggling until he spotted black writing further back on sasukes ear.

"Sasuke did you tattoo someone name?" Deidara asked and he inched closer to sasukes neck.

"I said not to get closer to me and to answer you're question yes I did " sasuke said as he adjusted his glasses.

" I remember you had tattooed a couple of times but I don't remember seeing that one" deidara said as he eyed the hidden tattoo.

"I did it years ago, now drop the subject" sasuke said as he walked fast into the school building leaving deidara further back.

"He tattooed hinatas name" deidara thought as he waved at his arriving students while worrying over his best friend.

XxXxXxXx

"Today I will be helding a swimming test to see how you're youth is today!" Guy seseni said as he posed and held a thumps up as his students stared at him blankly.

"I agree guy sensei!" lee yelled as he shot up while everyone eyed him.

"Thats the spirit lee!" Guy sensei yelled up , " now everybody separate girls will take the left pool and the boys the right"

while boys whistled and whispered which girls he would like to see in the school swimsuit girls would look at them with disgust.

"Come one hinata we will protect you" tenten said as she spat on the floor and eyed all the boys .

While hinata giggled she followed tenten and temari the the girls changing room.

XxXxXxXx

"Sasuke!" Deidara yelled as he caught sasuke walking out of his nurse office caring alot of papers in hand.

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching?" Sasuke said as he turned away from deidara and started to walk towards the second floor.

"I got a finger cut so I was wandering if you can heal me in another way" deidara said as he blinked a couple of times.

"Don't come to me for stupidness" sasuke said as he glared at deidara.

"You meanie! blah , blah" deidara said goofly as he pushed sasuke slightly and ran past sasuke dramaticly.

Sasuke continued walking down the opened hallways as he glanced down at the running students as they ran late to their classroom while sasuke put a Couple of health sheets on each classroom until he laid eyes on something thin and boney.

He watched as he saw female students in the schools swimsuit and noted "more meat" on all of them until his eyes met pale like skin long lavender hair tied up in a bun , long fine legs a tinny waist and a D-cup chest that's made her stand out the most, sasuke watched this as he eyes grew wide and sharp as he felt his body heat up and felt himself harden under his jeans.

He was hard and wanted to be touched by hinata and hinata only. he was to find a way to have even if he had to use a certain yellow head.

The fun begins on the next chapter! , can't wait to start writing which I will and update in 2 days!


End file.
